<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【警探组 | Hancon】兼容（Compatibility） by Grass_as</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297027">【警探组 | Hancon】兼容（Compatibility）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grass_as/pseuds/Grass_as'>Grass_as</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alter Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grass_as/pseuds/Grass_as</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DBH同人，双人类AU。<br/>颓废副队长和新人小员警共同追查底特律新型红冰的故事。<br/>比起CP向，更倾向于互相救赎的依赖之情。<br/>私设康纳姓卡姆斯基，是卡总的养子。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01-In Jimmy’s Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（01）</p><p>吉米酒吧的顾客比想象中的要多不少。青年在入口处茫然地张望一会儿，最终抬脚迈了进去。<br/>
“第五家。”青年在心里默念一句，“加把劲，康纳。你准能在今晚找到你的搭档。”<br/>
没有人留意这个刚进门的年轻人，即使他身上的每一处都在散发着与这里格格不入的气息。酒吧里回荡着轻柔的爵士乐，康纳放轻脚步，目光逐一在酒客们的脸上悄然划过，最终在一个背对着过道的中年人身上停了下来。<br/>
“请问您是不是……汉克·安德森副队长？”康纳小心靠近中年人，试着开口打招呼。<br/>
中年人只是埋头喝酒，眼皮都没抬一下。<br/>
“我是康纳，康纳·卡姆斯基，今天上午刚刚来底特律警局报到。”康纳接着说，“福勒队长指派我作为您的助手，与您一起工作。”<br/>
中年人依旧没有理他。<br/>
“……可您今天一天都没有在警局里出现，有位警长告诉我我可以到附近的酒吧碰碰运气。”康纳故作轻松地说，“我的运气还算不错，在第五家酒吧就找到了您。”<br/>
中年人终于动了。他抬起头，转向康纳，似乎是在笑：“找我什么事？”<br/>
“没什么事。”康纳答道，“只是想与您增进一下彼此之间的理解。毕竟我将会作为您的助手开始工作，相互了解对方的性格对以后的配合有好处。”<br/>
汉克笑笑，端起酒杯喝了一口：“瞧吧吉米，这就是年轻人。刚开始工作的朝气蓬勃，还有惹人厌的冲劲。”<br/>
康纳站在原地手足无措。<br/>
“听好了，小混蛋。”汉克看向康纳的眼睛，“我对工作没有任何兴趣，用不着和一个乳臭未干的小鬼培养什么感情，也犯不上因为这些破事浪费我的下班时间。”<br/>
“但我想，作为您的助手，我……”<br/>
“回去告诉杰弗瑞，我他妈不需要什么狗屁助手。 这么跟他说，然后，随便听他怎么办。现在离我远点！”汉克回过身，一口喝干了酒，又让吉米给他倒了一杯。<br/>
DPD的安德森副队长是个极难相处的人，这一点康纳在毕业之前就有了初步的了解。在校期间他在剪报上读过这位警官的英勇事迹，也听说了他在三年前突然性情大变的传闻——因此，虽然场面很难堪，但这种情况也是意料之中的事。<br/>
总之慢慢来吧，这也不是着急就能解决的事情。这么想着，康纳拉开吧凳坐到了汉克身边：“酒保，来一份啤酒，加冰。以及请给副队长续上一杯。当然，记在我的账上。”<br/>
说完，他从口袋里掏出些现金推过去。<br/>
吉米看了看康纳，又扫了眼低头喝酒的汉克，默不作声地收走了现金，开始准备康纳点的啤酒。<br/>
“您说得对，副队长，现在是下班时间。”康纳转过头，微微地笑着，“没什么能比工作后的小酌更让人感到放松。”<br/>
汉克侧过头看向身边的年轻人，目光里有些惊讶：“嗯？现在的小鬼已经油滑到刚出校门就会奉承的程度了吗？”<br/>
“我想这应该还算不上‘油滑’。”康纳从吉米手中接过冰啤酒，对着汉克做了个干杯的动作，“只是发展朋友关系前的必要社交手段而已。”<br/>
汉克没有回应康纳的碰杯，而是自顾自地喝干了杯里的酒。吉米把康纳给他点的那一份续上，汉克拿起杯子在手里晃了晃，突然开口问道：“底特律警校？”<br/>
前一秒还在专注于篮球赛的年轻人赶忙转过头来：“是的。”<br/>
“杰弗瑞找了你……所以你还是个优等生？”汉克难得提起了些兴趣。<br/>
“呃……毕业时是学校第一名。”康纳老实回答，“不过我在近身格斗方面有很大的短板，虽然一定程度上可以靠射击弥补。”<br/>
“哈。”汉克低声嘲笑着，“难怪从头到脚都是令人作呕的优秀气息。”<br/>
康纳放下酒杯，看着身边的中年人。后者没有注意到年轻后辈的目光，而是又陷入了自己的思绪中。<br/>
“他经常这样，小子。”吉米小声说，“说话刻薄，但为人不错。习惯就好。”<br/>
康纳当然知道自己需要习惯，也并没有因为刚刚那几句话就把汉克划到社交禁区里，更没有因此感到不愉快。正相反，他隐隐觉得这里面似乎有哪里不对劲。他知道，安德森从底特律警校毕业时也是第一名，从业之后因其出色的办案能力一路升迁至副队长的位置——换句话说，他是位很优秀的警察。<br/>
但在他眼里，至少是现在，“优秀”似乎反倒成了某种令人作呕的东西。这不是正常人该有的状态——所以他身上到底发生了什么？<br/>
汉克在低头喝酒。康纳看不清他的表情，想不通这其中道理，又不可能直接开口问，于是他只好微笑着点点头，算是回应了吉米的话，然后抬起头继续看那场底特律活塞对马刺的球赛。<br/>
虽然他并不是很喜欢篮球，也没那么了解，但总好过在这里干坐着。<br/>
“你是底特律活塞的球迷吗？”过了一会儿，康纳转过头问。<br/>
汉克不知小声咕哝了一句什么，依旧没抬头：“是又怎么样？”<br/>
“没什么……随便问问。”康纳把手伸进口袋里，摸到一枚硬币。他用指肚轻轻抚摸着上面的图案，感觉心里似乎平静了一点：“我其实并不怎么看球赛，但这样身边的人讨论篮球时我会搭不上话。所以……我就想尝试着改变一下。”<br/>
“为什么要弄得这么麻烦呢？”汉克耸耸肩，“迁就别人有个屁用，什么都改变不了，还会让这狗日的一切变得更操蛋。”<br/>
康纳一时竟无言以对。<br/>
“嗯……”过了半天，他才试探着开口，“但或许可以增加一些变数？”<br/>
汉克没有再理康纳。他默默地喝完剩下的酒，把杯子交还给吉米，捡起外套准备离开。<br/>
“路上小心，副队长。”康纳见状开口说道，“明天警局见。”<br/>
汉克脚步一顿，没有回头，然后继续往酒吧大门走去。<br/>
烦人的臭小子。汉克这么想着，挑了挑眉。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02-Carlos Ortiz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（02）</p><p>“……总之安德森副队长似乎比我想的还要难相处。”转过天晚上，康纳给马库斯打了个电话，“当然我能感觉出来他并不坏，但说实话，看他昨天晚上的反应……我还是挺有挫败感的。”<br/>
“或许警官们的脾气都不大好，毕竟每天都要处理很多案子，还会接触各种奇怪的人。”马库斯的声音从听筒里传来，“人的耐心总是有限的——搞不好你以后也会往这个方向发展。”<br/>
康纳嗯了一声，不置可否。<br/>
和康纳一样，马库斯也是被卡姆斯基收养的孩子，略长康纳几岁，现在正跟随画家卡尔·曼费德学习油画。兄弟二人的关系不错，有时一些不方便对卡姆斯基和克洛伊说的事情，康纳就会选择找马库斯倾诉。<br/>
“那你觉得安德森是个什么样的人？”马库斯问，“除了不好相处。”<br/>
康纳垂下眼，仔细想了想：“我想他应该有些私人问题，或是有着无法跨越的心理障碍。这些事情导致了他的暴躁易怒，让他无法和别人进行正常交流。但他本质上应该是个热情的人，我想我可以慢慢适应他的脾气。”<br/>
“也就是说，你觉得安德森值得你去结交，也不会因为他的性格问题就疏远他。”<br/>
“当然。”<br/>
马库斯笑了。<br/>
“你在外面吗？”康纳听到电话另一头似乎有汽车鸣笛的动静，“准备去曼费德先生家？”<br/>
“是的。”马库斯的声音有些低落，“最近因为李奥的事，卡尔的心情一直不怎么好。所以我想多陪陪他，至少能让他好受一些。”<br/>
“怎么了？”<br/>
“我不大清楚，或许是因为李奥的毒瘾。”马库斯边说边摇头，“你知道，红冰。那种东西一旦沾上很难戒掉。李奥戒过一次毒但……看起来他最近复吸了。”<br/>
“妈的。”康纳小声骂了一句，“该死的红冰，该死的红冰贩子。”<br/>
马库斯只是叹气。<br/>
兄弟俩又随便聊了十多分钟，直到马库斯到达卡尔家门外才挂断电话。康纳一仰身躺到床上，猛地拉过被子盖住脸，手机甩到一边。或许是因为刚刚的对话里提到了红冰，无边际的烦躁感在这一瞬间从康纳的心里蔓延到了全身，像是不慎摔进蚂蚁窝然后被蚂蚁爬了个遍一般。<br/>
认识康纳的人都知道，康纳·卡姆斯基讨厌红冰，更讨厌吸食红冰的人。但几乎没有人知道他的厌恶和憎恨其实源于内心深处的恐惧。<br/>
康纳讨厌红冰，更害怕红冰。<br/>
甚至到了提到这两个字就会不安的程度。<br/>
空荡荡的出租屋里没有人能帮他分担恐惧，于是康纳只能像曾经的无数个夜晚里一样将自己的情绪溺死在心中，任由床头的闹钟将时间一点点推走。<br/>
不知过了多久，康纳听见手机尖锐地叫了起来。他强撑着从床上爬起，又从床铺边缘挖出手机接通。<br/>
电话那头传来的声音属于底特律警局的班·柯林斯。</p><p>当晚十一点三十五分。<br/>
“我是16台的乔治·道格拉斯，请问这是一起谋杀案件吗？”<br/>
“请问这起案件的进展如何？”<br/>
“听闻受害者与底特律地下红冰交易网络有关，请问这是真的吗？”<br/>
不得不说，这些记者很会挑选采访对象。一位头发花白的中年警长，一个身穿制服的年轻警员，这两个人刚从车上下来，围在警戒线外的记者们顿时就发现那个年轻人绝对是个极佳的突破口。几乎是瞬间，这群人蜂拥而上，长枪短炮一致对准了康纳，将他紧紧围在中间。<br/>
“调查仍在进行中，我们什么都不能透露。”<br/>
正当康纳手足无措的时候，一只手搭在了康纳肩上，将他拉出了人群，又连拉带扯地把他往案发现场带。<br/>
是汉克。<br/>
“谢谢您，副队长。”见远离了那群记者，康纳赶紧小声道谢。<br/>
“别指望我会再帮你解围。”说完，汉克松开了康纳，向站在门口的班走去。<br/>
“晚上好啊，汉克！”看见汉克过来，班的语气有些惊喜，“我以为你不来了呢。”<br/>
“我本来是这么打算的。”汉克指了指康纳，“可是后来这小混蛋找到我了。”<br/>
“哇哦。”班挑了挑眉，看向康纳的目光也带了几分赞叹，“你居然做到了啊，卡姆斯基。”<br/>
“等等。”没等康纳答话，汉克先开了口，“班，别他妈告诉我是你让这臭小子去找我的。”<br/>
班尴尬地咳嗽了一声。<br/>
“妈的。”汉克低声骂了一句。<br/>
“打扰到您的独处我很抱歉，副队长。”康纳一本正经地说，“但我们需要您。”<br/>
汉克没有再说什么，只是瞪了康纳一眼，然后抬脚迈进了屋子。<br/>
死者名为卡洛斯·欧提兹，有偷盗和重伤害的前科。尸体上有明显的刀伤，初步估计有二十多道，均在胸部，是试切痕的可能性不大。尸体已经腐败成了巨人观的形态，结合底特律现在的温度推算，这个人的死亡日期应该在二十天前左右。<br/>
“有没有闯入迹象？”汉克从康纳手里拿过紫外线灯。<br/>
“没有。”班站在一边，“窗户和门都没有被暴力破坏的痕迹，可能是熟人作案。”<br/>
“死者社会关系排查过了吗？”汉克似乎彻底进入了工作状态。<br/>
“按照房东的说法，卡洛斯搬到这里来之后一直独居，很少出门，也很少与周围邻居交流。我们现在在排查他的其他社会关系。”话音刚落，班的肩膀猛地抖动了起来，“我，我要出去透透气……有需要就叫我。”<br/>
厨房和客厅里都有明显的打斗痕迹，显然死者生前与人起过争执。康纳举起相机拍照取证，闪光灯亮起的一瞬间，客厅橱柜一角上的细小晶体被照了出来。<br/>
“看起来像是红冰，嗯？”汉克不知什么时候出现在背后，他拿着物证袋，将那点晶体扫进去，递给康纳，“拿给克里斯，告诉他我要完整的毒物分析。正好你也出去透透气。妈的，这地方太臭了……”<br/>
副队长似乎并不擅长表达对别人的关心，明明可以直接让对方出门透气，却非要把它和工作放在一起说，就好像暴露对对方的关心是一种会让人不好意思的事情。康纳这么想着，把物证袋交给克里斯，就又返回案发现场了。<br/>
汉克看起来似乎有点不高兴：“我不是叫你去外面待一会儿吗？你什么毛病？都不听命令的吗？”<br/>
“不是这样的，副队长。”康纳赶紧开口，“我现在并不累，还能再忍忍这里的气味坚持一下。所以我就进来看看有没有什么能帮忙的。”<br/>
去他妈的年轻人，去他妈的优等生，怎么跟只狗似的我走到哪儿他就跟到哪儿。汉克翻了个白眼，指了指后门的方向：“那边，你仔细去查一查。”<br/>
“明白。”<br/>
后门没有反锁，可以从里面直接推开。门外就是一条土路，直通大街。泥土有些潮湿，上面除了一只十号码的鞋印外什么都没有。康纳犹豫了一下，蹲下身子用手指蹭了些土上来。<br/>
“门没有锁。”汉克的声音突然从背后传来，康纳站起身，头发花白的副队长正站在门口看着他，“也许凶手就是从这里逃出去的。”<br/>
“不，副队长，这是粘壤土。”康纳捻了捻指尖的土壤，“可塑性比较强，很容易留下痕迹。最近一个月底特律的天气偏潮湿，土壤含水量较高，如果有人从这里出去一定会留下脚印。而这里除了柯林斯警官刚刚踩出的痕迹之外什么都没有，所以嫌犯不可能是从这里出去的。”<br/>
汉克有些惊讶。他挑了挑眉，饶有兴趣地仔细打量了一番这个新来的年轻人，似乎还露出了一丝微笑：“嗯，你说的也有一定道理，但嫌犯不可能凭空消失。”<br/>
“……也许是我们漏掉了些什么。”<br/>
“那就去找。”汉克淡淡地说，“这也需要教吗，优等生？”<br/>
康纳先是一愣，随即明白了汉克话中的意思。他立正站好，双手背后，脸上挂着微笑：“明白了，副队长，我这就去。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>